


A Single Night

by WolfInWonderland



Series: Ignoct Writing Weekend 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Spoilers, Ignoct Writing Weekend 2018, M/M, Time Travel, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInWonderland/pseuds/WolfInWonderland
Summary: “Would you be willing to return to your past, Chosen King’s Consort, despite the payment you must make?”“I am, Lady Shiva.”“Then I will grant your wish and send you back.”“And the price?”“You may only remain for a single night.”“I accept.”





	A Single Night

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a writing week/weekend thing and I'm so excited to see everyone's works. Does the under 500 words still count when the notes adds to the word total?
> 
> For Friday; time travel/under 500 words-ish

“Would you be willing to return to your past, Chosen King’s Consort, despite the payment you must make?”

“I am, Lady Shiva.”

“Then I will grant your wish and send you back.”

“And the price?”

“You may only remain for a single night.”

“I accept.”

***

When Ignis opened his eyes, he was staring up at the ceiling of their old tent. He was…

Ignis quickly rolled out of his sleeping bag and scrambled over Gladio to exit the tent. Stars lit the night sky in a comforting glow that Ignis hasn’t seen for over eight years and the sight brought tears to his eyes. His still functioning, fully intact eyes. 

The advisor choked on a sob as a set of arms wrapped around him from behind.

“You okay Iggy?” Noctis’ voice was still muffled with sleep but his blue eyes immediately widened when Ignis twisted in his hold and cupped his face. Ignis drank in the sight of his prince and rubbed his thumb over the high points on Noctis’ cheeks. 

“You are even more precious than I remember,” Ignis whispered in awe. Noctis looked up into Ignis’ green eyes with confusion.

“Ignis-”

“Please Noct,” Noctis closed his mouth in surprise at Ignis’ ease at using his name, “can you just…sit out here with me? For a while?”

Noctis nodded slowly and led Ignis to the two chairs that were left out from dinner. He nudged Ignis down into one of them and sat between his advisor’s legs once the taller was comfortable. Ignis squeezed Noctis tightly and laid his forehead against the other’s shoulder.

The two were quiet as they enjoyed the night; Ignis keeping a hold of Noct all the while as Noctis rubbed his hands up and down Ignis’ arms. Every now and then he would chance a look down at Ignis’ face in concern.

“Wanna talk about what happened?”

Ignis shook his head. Even though he, rationally, knew that there was no way for Shiva to actually send him back in time and this was most likely just an elaborate dream, there was the smallest part of his brain that hoped the goddess had granted him his one wish. Either way: dream, time travel, Ignis knew that he only had until morning to soak in Noctis’ presence. And Ignis refused to give up the chance to hold Noctis in his arms a final time.

The sun was slowly beginning to rise and Ignis shuddered. 

“You know I love you,” he said into Noctis’ ear. “And I would do anything to keep you safe. Please, remember that.”

Ignis repeated his words over and over until the sunrise finally peaked over the horizon. He kept reciting his love for Noctis, until fatigue overrode his body and he fell asleep against Noctis’ shoulder.

When Ignis opened his eyes next he was greeted with an eight-year familiar darkness and the knowledge that he could not hold Noctis in his arms again.


End file.
